1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reheater door of a melt-spinning device such as those used for the production of fibers such as polyester.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Reheaters of spinning devices are known. Reheating zones have been described in Franz Fourne, Synthetische Fasern [Synthetic Fibers], Carl-Hanser-Verlag Munich, 1995, pages 182, 183 and 363. The process described therein concerns the delayed cooling of the filaments under the nozzle in a reheater, thereby preventing excessively rapid cooling of the filament surface and the resulting high pre-orientation. The result is a decreased drawing-off speed and a decreased pre-orientation, and thus an improved stretchability and higher final tenacity of the filaments. The reheaters generally have a body made of fine steel, which can be heated, for example, with electrical heating bands. The heating zones formed by the reheaters usually have a length of 100-300 mm. A disadvantage of the known reheaters, however, is that the spinning nozzle plates are relatively difficult to access because the heatable bodies are positioned immediately below the plates, making mounting and replacement of spinning nozzle plates difficult. An additional disadvantage is that it is not possible to remove undesirable vaporizable compounds from the opened reheater by suction.